Bella goes back to Hogwarts
by se2zno
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella goes back to Hogwarts but there's a twist. Umbridge fired? Sirius teaching? Draco . . .? Bella is harry's twin sister
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what, I just found out I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter what a shock :O**

Bella Goes Back to Hogwarts 

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year–"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace.__Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he__meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say__we__–," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging.__"You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"__No__! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of__me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,__Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth__twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the__liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for__their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…__tired__of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were__not__human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me,__trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He__already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no__argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face__wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If… that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

_"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in__response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene__mask._

_"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

_As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down__into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you.__Take care of yourself–for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time__you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can__go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But__my__kind… we're very easily__distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes._

_He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond__noticing anything._

_"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me–the words made no__sound–but he seemed to understand._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

_"No. They're all gone. I staved behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief._

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays.__You can see it's a clean break__, his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone.__That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly__._

_I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me__forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and__pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

I don't know how long I tried to follow him, even though I knew it was useless. Once I tripped and fell to the ground, that's when I realized how tried I was only enough energy to a_pparate_ once. Surely Charlie would understand after all he _was_ a Squib, and Renee was a witch; both of them were best friends with my mother.

You're probably wondering who I am, well I'm Isabella Marie Lily Potter, daughter to James and Lily Potter, and twin sister to Harry Potter. Together we're the twins that lived; you may think I just turned eighteen, but really I just turned fifteen. You know how I love the book _Wuthering Heights _well really that was my defence against the dark arts textbook so I didn't fall too far behind in my classes. And for what I look like, well I'm the exact opposite of Harry, I look exactly like my mother with my father's eyes, I'm also a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks or Nymphadora, but hey I never said that, she absolutely _hates _the name. And with a loud _CRACK! _I was standing in the middle of the great hall and dinner looks like it had just ended. Bloody hell, people are staring at me. I take a look at my friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and I see Fred and George jump up screaming "That was bloody brilliant!" and everyone expect the Slytherin's start clapping.

"SCLIENCE!" Dumbledore all but screamed.

"Now Bella, I understand you would like to catch up with your brother and friends, and you must be hungry; and if you're anything like your father, you know where the kitchens are." Dumbledore said calmly and his eyes glistening with excitement.

"No, professor I don't." I lied smoothly, but Dumbledore was better, he lowered his glasses and gave me a look that stated he knew better. I sighed

"Yes, Professor I do."

"Very well, off with the six of you." Dumbledore said smoothly.

"Six, Professor?" Harry asked

"I assume Mr. Malfoy would like to catch up with your sister as well." Dumbledore said as I looked over to Draco and gave him the best smile I could, and I _think _it looked like my heart hadn't been broken, but with the look he gave me I didn't really do well. Everyone stood up that was going to the kitchens but Dumbledore stopped us right before you got to the doors.

"Stop! Before you all leave to go back to your common rooms, I have and announcement, tomorrow seven vampires will be coming to the school." Lound whispers filled the room and he said this and soon it became overwelming. "SCILENCE!"

"These vampires are completely safe a spell has been put on them so they will never want to drink a humans blood, even farther before they even came the were what they call vegetarians, they only drank from they blood of animals." Half way through the speech I ran out tears spilling down my cheeks. Once I got far enough away I slid down a wall and lost myself in sobbing. I felt somebody's arms wrap around me and they were the last persons I ever thought that they belonged to. Professor Snape's arms were the ones comferting me, I leaned into his chest and cried for another half hour.

"I – I thought you hated me." I said a little lightheaded from all the crying I did.

"I never hated you or Harry but I have to act like I do because well . . . you know I am a former death eater, and right now I'm only loyal to Dumbledore. I could never hate you, you and Harry both are you much like your mother it's not even funny, sure I never cared for your father but in all honesty I was just jealous of him because he was always the one that got everything he wanted. I hated him till the day he died, but that day I realized something not everything you want in life is given to you the way you want it to happen, you have to work for it. Now this conversation never happened do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I smiled

"Now tell me what happened why did you run out?"

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOOK THE BUTTON, YEAH THAT ONE THAT SAYS REVEIW THIS CHAPTER YEAH PRESS IT! PLEASE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2Filler

**AN: Just to let you all know this may and may not be considered a chapter yet I'm not sure I might just put it in here as a filler, and warning I have NOT checked it for spelling mistakes so be warned. **

After telling Snape about the Cullens yesterday I felt a bit better the only other person I'd probably tell would be Harry and that's only if I could pry him away from everybody. Right now I'm squished between Fred and George with Harry sitting next to Fred and Ron, Hermione, and Luna sitting across from us, Wait a minute Luna? WTH?  
>"Luna may I ask why are you not sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the rest of your house?" I asked as kindly as possible<br>"There are too many wacksprouts at my houses table. Aren't you going to eat today?" Gotta love Luna.  
>"No I'm not really hungry." I answered with certainty and with that she turned her attention somewhere else<br>"Harry whose Quidditch captain this year?" I asked hoping it would be him I mean he was the youngest caser in a century.  
>"I believe I can answer that Ms. Potter." Dumbledore said from behind me I turned my head quickly<br>"Ouch! Whiplash!" Fred and George laughed under their breath until I elbowed them in the ribs then they started coughing.  
>"I was hoping that you would captain with your brother as co-captain." I looked over to Harry and right there on his robes was a co-captain badge wow how unobservant could I be today? I looked back to Dumbledore his blue eyes were sparkling under his half moon glasses.<br>"Bloody hell! Yes!" I almost screamed and did a happy dance but I _attempted_ to keep myself calm. Dumbledore held out his hand and the Gryffindor captain badge appeared as though he had summoned it, and then it appeared on my plain black school robes; I swear I was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank so much Professor!" I said still extremely hyper.  
>"You deserve it Isabella." He said then turned to walk away but quickly turned to face me. "Isabella would you mind meeting me in my office after dinner tonight. Oh I do love chocolate frogs." he said then winked and of course that meant that, that was his password, nothing could come between Dumbledore and his sweets. I laughed out loud.<br>"I'll be right back." I almost sang to my friends and Harry.  
>"Wait, where are we going?" Harry asked confused<br>"_I'm_ going to talk to McGonagall about booking the pitch on Saturday." I said  
>"Well I'm going with you." He said calmly<br>"Ugh! You're so annoying! Fine you can come." I said then quickly turned on my heel and walked up to the professor table. Don't get me wrong I love Harry but he can be so annoying. As I was walking up to the Professor table I noticed McGonagall was taking to Esme, I stopped dead in my tracks and because Harry was right behind me of course he rammed into me.  
>"What?" Harry hissed as he rubbed his head<br>"Nothing . . . thought I heard something." I said smoothly as I changed my appearance to something completely different than the Bella Swan they knew, bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a mild tan, of course I stayed the same height because 5'4 was perfectly average height no matter what Fred and George said not all of us could be freakishly tall like them.  
>We continued on our way up to the professor table and approached McGonagall; it looked as though Esme had ended her conversation with McGonagall when she saw us approaching.<br>"Good morning Mr. Potter and Ms . . . I'm sorry I seem to be pulling a blank." McGonagall said clearly confused  
>"Isabella Marie Lily Potter, Professor and I believe we've met before." I said grinning<br>"Ms. Potter! Must you change appearance everyday! Do you know how much that confuses your teachers? Never mind, what is it you need?"  
>"Can Gryffindor book the pitch next Saturday for tryouts?" I asked with kindness coating my voice.<br>"What time and I'll arrange it." Her tone was all business  
>"Is 2 p.m. available?"<br>"Very well I will have it arranged." As she said this I was already turned around and called over my shoulder "Thanks professor!" And with that I was on my way out of the Great Hall, and on my way to the library and by the sound of it there was somebody following me.  
>"Ms. Potter! Ms. Potter!" Esme's voice flowed through the empty corridor; I stopped and turned to face her. "I know you; you're sent it smells like somebody I knew even your name Isabella Marie . . ."<br>"Swan." I finished and Esme's gasp echoed through the long and very silent corridor.  
>"Oh Bella we didn't want to leave but with what happened and Dumbledore offering both Carlisle and I jobs Edward thought it would be best if we left. I swear nobody really wanted to leave but Jasper said he couldn't bear seeing you again everybody was crushed Alice isn't the same she's very bored and will only talk to somebody if they ask her a question, or if it's about a vision. Emmett hasn't smiled since we left he won't even joke around anymore. Jasper, well Jasper will only talk to Alice he's so ashamed with himself. Carlisle doesn't enjoy work anymore because he doesn't get to treat his favourite patient. Rosalie won't talk to anybody she doesn't shop anymore she barley even talks to Emmett. And Edward well he just exists, he does absolutely nothing he's letting himself waste away he won't even hunt anymore. And me I feel like I've lost another child I- I -I just can't bear it anymore." Esme's speech ended in a sob I ran straight to her and it must have been a miracle because I was running so fast everything was a blur her arms opened right as I launched myself into her. It took us ten minutes to calm down enough to talk properly.<br>"So what's first on your list to do today?" Esme asked kindly "Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight today, I might even sit with you at lunch." Esme said with a wink to let me know she was joking at least I hope, I grinned at her.  
>"What do you really look like?" Esme asked curiosity lacing her voice; I smirked and turned into my natural self a perfect look alike of my mother but with my father's eyes. Esme smiled at me and asked<br>"Where would you like to go?"  
>"I wouldn't mind going to talk to Jasper." Esme beamed at me.<br>"I think he's in the library." She said most likely trying to track him.  
>"Perfect I need a book for my charms essay; and that's most likely where Hermione is as well, I swear she only leaves the library for classes, food, and sleep nothing else! Except the odd Quidditch game here and there."<br>"Well lead the way, I still have no idea where I'm going."  
>"its okay neither does Neville half the time, he can barely remember the password half the time."<br>"Neville . . .?"  
>"Longbottom, he's excellent in Herbology." And with that we had reached the library and Jasper was in plain view.<br>"Jasper I'd like for you to meet Isabella Marie Lily Potter, AKA Isabella Marie Swan." Esme said in her motherly tone.  
>"What?"<br>"Jasper I'd like to talk to you about what happened on my birthday. I don't blame you I never did; it's in your nature. You're going against every instinct that your body is screaming at you, right now you're doing the impossible fighting every urge your mind is saying. I'm saying I know what you're going through because I don't, the only people that will understand is your family the ones who love you no matter what happens. I forgave you the moment it happened remember that Jasper and never forget it." I said  
>"Thank you Bella you have no idea how much this means to me." Jasper said his voice a little shaky from the shock of me being here and telling him this.<br>"Bella why didn't you tell us you were a witch?" A voice said behind me I would know anywhere.  
>"Alice! I was under an unbreakable vow."<br>"A what?"  
>"An unbreakable vow, if I were to go against what I agreed to I would die instantly and nothing could stop it, unless I were to die."<br>"Is that why you wanted to become a vampire because you'd be able to tell us then?" Alice said like she understood everything now.  
>"Yes because technically I'd die then I would have been able to tell you." I said well thinking that I've gotten my family back, <em>I hope.<em>And with a blur I was in Alice's arms and just like Esme she seemed to be sobbing, and soon I was crying as well, until Draco came in.  
>"Oh look the vampires and my god-cousin crying how lovely"<br>"I'm not crying Draco now go away."  
>"Of course you're not crying you're related to a Black, and Blacks don't cry they scream, rant, and occasionally throw things at others."<br>"Dead on cousin of mine." I said grinning widely at him.  
>"Where's your<em>mudblood<em>friend?" He asks sneering the word  
>"You listen here Malfoy! You are going to treat my friends with respect I don't care how you were raised. Think of everybody as a pureblood if you have to but I swear to God if I ever hear you calling one of my friends a mudblood or a blood traitor again you'll have no mouth! Get it?" I screamed at him, my hair was now bright red and smoking, his face was drain of color and he nodded mutely.<br>"Way to go Bella!" Jasper and Alice said at the same time I just grinned at them.  
>"As a matter of fact I'm looking for Hermione myself -" But I was cut off by somebody calling my name from distance.<br>"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Harry called my name. "Bella read this now!" He shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet into my face.  
>'Sirius Black Proven Innocent' said the title in big bold letters<br>'Last night Sirius Black was proven innocent when three auror's captured Peter Pettigrew who was an illegal Animagus in the form of a rat, so wherever you are Sirius Black you are now a free man.' That's all I read because that's all that was important  
>"Are you serious he's free!" I said today was turning out to be a great day.<br>"No I believe I'm Sirius" Said a rough voice from behind us, I screamed then ran at my God-Father, and tackled him into a hug.  
>"Hello uncle Sirius how does it feel to be a free man?" Draco asked<br>"It feels amazing" he said getting up and dusting himself off, "Oh Bella are you crying?"  
>"Of course not Black's don't cry, they scream, rant, and sometimes throw things." I said as tears poured down my face.<br>"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella it's okay to cry and let it all out once in a while." Sirius said sweetly, that's when I started to sob into his chest that's when I felt somebody else's hands on my back, it was Carlisle, and the tears keep pouring down my face.  
>"Sirius I can't lose you, you're the only family I have left."<br>"Well then you're lucky because I'm staying here Dumbledore offered me a job, Umbridge has something to do at the ministry so I got here job he smiled at Harry and myself, we smiled back.  
>"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, this is my godfather Sirius Black, and apparently the new DADA teacher."<br>"Nice to meet you Mr. Black; and Bella you always have a home with us if you need it." Carlisle said  
>"Thank you, really." I said a little embarrassed that they saw my meltdown.<br>"Well, this is awkward I'm just going to leave now, and um . . . study." Draco said  
>"Draco we all know you don't study." I said teasingly to him<br>"Fine I'm going to the room of requirement. Bye" Draco said with a blush, he quickly turned on his heel and walked out.

"Does anybody know what time it is?"

"6:28" Carlisle said

"Bloody hell, dinner is in 2 minutes." I said my voice shaking a bit.

"Bella we all know 'bloody hell' is Ron's line." Harry said shaking his head back and fourth

"Surely you're allowed to be late." Esme said

"I'm not about to find out; DOBBY!"

"Harry and Isabella Potter what can I do for my two friends?" Dobby said in his squeaky voice.

"Dobby could you apparate us right outside the Great Hall?"

"Anything for Ms. Potter!" Dobby said excitedly; we all joined hands and with a _CRACK! _We were in front of the Great Hall and walked our separate ways; Carlisle, Esme and Sirius to the teacher's table, The Cullen kids, Harry, and myself to the Gryffindor table. Emmett ended up sitting down next to Nearly Headless Nick.

"Emmett I see you've met Nearly Headless Nick." Hermione said, wait when'd she get there?

"_Nearly _Headless? How can someone be Nearly Headless?"

"Wow Em you sound just like the first years!" I started highly amused.

"Like this." Nick said drawing the attention back to himself as he pulled his head to a side and revealing his insides. Just then I saw Snape give me an odd simple smile, if it could be considered a smile more along the lines of a lips twitch, Then Dumbledore stepped up to give a speech.

\/

LOOK ITS RIGHT HERE!


	3. AN

**AN**: For everybody who keeps asking who Bella is going to end up with for the rest of eternity I'm not sure yet it _might_ be cannon pairings and it might not.

Right now there is a competition going on between Fred, Draco, Edward, or _Neville so REVIEW and tell me who you want, remember you can only vote once please and thank you._

_And chapter three is in progress and here is a little spoiler it has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets so watch out for that Basilisk and remember looks __can __kill._


End file.
